


Sweet

by CorruptBagel



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Characteristics, Breeding Kink, Bunny Galo, Little Red Riding Hood AU, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Two Shot, Unrealistic Sex, Wolf Lio, based on the applegalo au from twitter, biting kink, marking kink, mild shota, noncon, waste of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptBagel/pseuds/CorruptBagel
Summary: A little bunny runs into trouble in the form of a hungry wolf. Good thing he has some food he can offer...right?(Please read tags and warnings before proceeding).
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the AppleGalo AU from twitter by @redappleboy and @garowann https://twitter.com/redappleboy/status/1266870491790401536 ! Thank you guys for letting me write a piece for this even if its....many months late haha. I hope everyone enjoys this! Please let me know if you guys enjoyed it, they'll be a second part to this with smut later when I finish editing that :)  
> Also apologies in advance for spelling and grammatical errors, I always seem to miss them no matter how many times I try to double check.

Galo travelled down the beaten path into the body of the forest, his red checkered hood flattening his ears and keeping the afternoon sun out of his eyes. The smell of the freshly baked goods and fruit in his basket wafted to his nose and tortured him. His stomach stung with hunger as he’d chosen to play longer with the other village kids, making him late home. His mama’s punishment was strict, no lunch for him, he’d just have to do his chores on an empty stomach. Galo was a good boy, but he was on the cusp of becoming a teenager so his pride made him sulky and unwilling to apologize. Instead he had shuffled out to make his grandma’s delivery, kicking at the stones dejectedly as he made his way to the woods.

His mother had called out after him frustrated, as he was supposed to wait for his dad to come home first so they could make the trek together, but Galo wasn’t in the mood to get an earful from his dad too. Besides, he knew the way anyway, his dad only came with him to make sure he didn’t get in any trouble. Or to keep “trouble from finding him” as his parents put it. But Galo wasn’t a kid anymore, he was picking up the bow fairly quickly and he knew how to handle a knife. He had been cutting veggies his whole life, he knew was he was doing.

Succumbing to his stomach, Galo reached in and fished out an apple. It was round with no worms or bruises, and a ripe looking red. The perfect apple. The hungry boy’s mouth watered at the sight of it. He’s sure his granny wouldn’t mind if he pinched one. Maybe she wouldn’t even notice.

Galo raised the apple to his mouth to take a bite but before he could, there was a sharp cawing sound. A small flock of birds that had been settled in some trees nearby shot out and flew straight at Galo. He barely had any time to react, his mouth hanging open in shock. He cried out as one barrelled right into his face, clawing at his head as it struggled past him. The others swept past him as he stumbled back from the force of the impact and flapping wings in his face. He felt himself slip as his feet met the edge of the steep hill next to the path. The world swayed as he was thrown back by gravity, the bird tearing at his hair finally breaking free and flying away. Galo watched as time seemed to slow for a moment as he watched the sky come and go under the shade of the encroaching tree line, felt time return as his back hit the hard ground and gravity dragged him further down. He began to roll down the incline, feeling sticks and rocks jab and rip at him, sharp enough to hurt but not enough to slow his descent. Galo tried to put his arm out to stop himself but instead his hand ended up gouging itself on a rock poking out the ground. Galo yelped and floundered in pain, dropping the apple he’d been desperately clutching. Surrendering to the descent, Galo wrapped his arms to his chest and tried to brace for the impact. Thankfully he soon rolled to a stop as he hit flat land.

Galo rolled to his side and gasped, felling his entire body shiver with pain. He looked around to gain his bearings and found himself in a small clearing at the bottom of the hill he had just fallen down. The trees where thicker here in the belly of the forest and their canopies darkened the area in shadow. He was covered in dozens of tiny cuts, tiny red beads of blood already spilling out. His right hand was bloody and was staining the grass around him. His hood had managed to protect his chest and head, though as a result it was sitting on his shoulders looking thoroughly beaten up from the ordeal. His eyes watered from the pain but he gave a determined sniff and sucked it up. This was nothing, Galo could handle some cuts and bruises, he’d been through worse after taking on other village boys.

He couldn’t see his apple anywhere, what a waste. But he did spy his basket not too far away from him at the base of the hill, a bird that had stayed back pecking at some of the sweet buns that had fallen out.

“Shoo!” Galo pushed his sore body up and limped over to the bird, waving his hands at them. It snapped its beak at him, seemingly ready to fight. Galo groaned in frustration and tried to snatch the basket from him, earning himself some more cuts from the greedy bird’s pecking.

“Go away-,”

The bird froze suddenly, its head darting to look at something behind Galo. Before he had a chance to turn and look the bird startled and took off into the sky beyond the trees.

“Yeah, you run away you nasty thief!” Galo shook his fists at the bird, unable to resist the urge to heckle the bird that had given him so much trouble. With a satisfied huff Galo went about gathering any buns that had fallen out and quickly sorting the inside of the basket. Most of them had been tossed around inside but because the lid had held steadfast, most of them were left relatively untouched. As Galo picked up the last of the sweet buns, Galo spied something across the clearing, right at the edge of the clearing.

It was round with no worms or bruises, and a ripe looking red.

Something in Galo made him hesitate and he paused to put the sweet bun away, eyeing the apple. Why hadn’t he noticed it before? The red stuck out against the dark greens of the forest, it had nowhere to hide. Galo pricked his ears and listened for any sounds. It was silent except for his own breathing. He couldn’t even hear those birds from before. He sniffed the air, but the smell of the baked sweets and his own blood made it hard to pinpoint anything suspicious; it was a forest after all, it was bound to have many smells. Something nagged at him and made his ears twitch.

His stomach broke the silence with an impatient growl that nearly had Galo jumping out of his skin. An uneasy laugh escaped him as he tried to calm himself down. He was unsettled because he knew it was dangerous to leave the path. There were predators in every forest and a bunny like Galo had to be extra cautious. But it had been years since anyone had been attacked in this area, and the neighbourhood watch even believes the wolf pack that lived nearby had finally moved on or died out.

The forest was safe. Galo was sure of it. Definitely.

Galo’s hunger won over any lingering doubts and he headed over to the apple. It was right next to the end of the clearing, the trees and bushes thick like a wall of shadow behind it. His gut twisted, but Galo ignored it, he was so close to the apple now. He bent down and grabbed the apple, bringing it close and examining it to make sure it wasn’t damaged from the fall.

The was a chunk bitten out of it.

Galo yelped and dropped it like he was the one bitten. The bush in front of him chuckled and Galo flinched, instinctively peering into the bush, half expecting to see a mouth on it. Instead, Galo came eye to eye with something else in the bush. Once Galo had spied it, the shadow begun to rise from its hiding place, finishing as a towering figure over Galo.

Galo’s ears flattened to his head as he noticed thick pointed ears, and his legs shook when the shadow smirked at him, flashing canines.

Galo’s instincts finally forced their way through the haze of surprise and fear in his mind and he backed up, the wolf following him and stepping out of the bush. The wolf was taller than Galo, but he must not have been much older, only a few years. His hair was blonde and a little wild, matching the unkempt state of his clothes.

The wolf bent down and grabbed the apple Galo had dropped seconds before. He looked at Galo, smiling as Galo flinched when the wolf’s eyes landed on him. The wolf quietly stepped closer but Galo found himself unable to move under that gaze. Icy fear had gripped Galo’s limbs and all he could was watch as the wolf begun to circle him, his smile never dropping. It wasn’t a friendly smile, it was the kind Galo had seen on other kids as they poured water into a ant hole.

The wolf finally came to a stop behind Galo.

“Is this apple yours?”

Galo nodded tentatively, the movement straining his tense muscles. As he tried to peer behind him at the predator behind him, something solid knocked against his head. Galo winced and grabbed at the apple that rolled off his head.

“You should share.” Galo had barely gotten the apple before he lost it again as he was pushed to the ground. He was sent sprawling as his apple bounced into the nearby bushes and his basket came down with him.

He felt the looming presence behind him and desperately reached for his knife. He brandished his knife at the wolf as he drew close but the hand reaching for him didn’t stop. Galo held his breath and made to slash at the hand when it suddenly went past him and picked up a sweet bun from behind him. Purple eyes watched him with a wicked glee, his mouth not moving but his eyes certainly laughing at Galo. He brought the sweet bun to his mouth and bit into it, not taking his eyes off the shaking bunny below him. He chewed thoughtfully for a few moments.

“Sweet. But not as sweet as the other one.”

Galo could feel tears gather at the corners of his eyes and tried to steel himself. He was armed and this wolf was not much bigger than him.

‘Don’t panic’ his dad had told him.

‘Hold your ground’

‘and whatever you do, don’t show fear’

Galo held back a gulp and glared at the wolf. The wolf blinked at him, watching Galo’s ears prick up as he tried to appear menacing himself.

“I’m a hunter, y-you,” he wet his lips and tried again. “You don’t want to mess with me.”

The wolf raised an eyebrow and took another contemplative bite out of the sweet bun.

“Oh?” he scoffed between chews. Galo bristled and tightened his grip on his knife.

“I-I’m not scared…” Galo mumbled, his voice wobbling in betrayal. The wolf’s tongue flicked over his fangs like he was tasting something in the air.

“Of course not, you’re a hunter, aren’t you?” the wolf said, magenta eyes creasing with malicious delight.

He ripped a chunk out of the sweet bun and chewed while he raised and slammed his foot on a bruise on Galo’s leg. The wolf boy was only wearing socks and no shoes and yet it felt like the weight of a tree falling upon his leg. Galo cried out and mindlessly swiped at the wolf’s foot. He didn’t get far enough before the wolf snatched Galo’s wrist and twisted, forcing another yelp from Galo as he dropped his only means of defence. The wolf snatched the knife easily but did not ease up on Galo’s leg. He ignored Galo’s sounds of pain and examined the weapon he’d just acquired.

The seconds dragged on and Galo’s bravery began to crumble. He had thick, unexplored forest behind him, a wolf between him and his way out and he’d lost his knife. His mama had told him what wolves do to bunnies like him.

“Please….please get off…” tears began to run down his pale face. He saw the wolf’s ears prick at the sound of his sobs, though he didn’t turn Galo’s way.

“Please, I don’t want to get e-eaten. You-, You can have my sweet buns.” Finally, the wolf seemed to acknowledge the trembling form before him. He smiled derisively and nonchalantly chucked away the sweet bun he had just been eating.

“You’ll have to do better than that. I want something sweeter.” He bent down, his bangs framing his face in shadow. Galo hiccupped as he cried and searched for something, _anything_ to hopefully appease the predator. Despite the pain that came from stretching to reach it, Galo grabbed the apple and presented it before the wolf mutely.

The wolf blinked down blankly at the teary-eyed bunny for a moment, before a wide smirk carved its way onto his face. A grumbling chuckle, deeper than the way he’d laughed previously, fell from his lips. He stared at Galo intensely as he leaned in. Galo felt nails close around his hand as the wolf grabbed the apple presented to him, the wolf’s claws deadly but clearly still growing. They’d be as good as a sharp knife in a few years Galo thought. Galo relinquished the apple to him and the wolf pulled the apple to him, his stare never leaving Galo’s tear stricken face.

He brought it to his face and slowly licked it, like he was tasting its shape. Galo was unable to look away from that intense magenta gaze as the wolf opened its jaws and took a gulping bite of the sweet red apple.

Somehow, the crunching sound and the subsequent sound of it being broken down by the wolf’s powerful jaws were deafening. Galo stared as the muscles of the wolf’s mouth worked and in almost transfixed state, Galo watched as he swallowed it, following it down his throat with his eyes.

Galo couldn’t move.

His eyes slowly made their way back up to the cruel smiling face looking down upon him. The eyes watched him with glee and a restrained hunger. Galo watched as the wolf drew his arm away and dropped the apple to the forest floor. Galo’s stomach fell with it.

“Clever bunny, I do love sweet things.” He finally stepped off Galo’s now badly bruised leg so he could crouch over the blue bunny better.

“And you,” He bopped Galo’s nose and trailed his finger past Galo’s lips to his chin, “are the sweetest thing here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A predator finally gets his meal.  
> (TW: Noncon, underage, slight animal characteristics, some blood, rough sex)

Galo’s ears flattened against his head as his tears sprung anew. “I’m not tasty.” He tried to tell the wolf but he simply ignored him, the wolf easily pushing him down to the ground. He handled Galo’s knife expertly and drove it into the material of his shirt and hood, pinning him to the ground. The wolf settled between his legs, forcing the young bunny’s legs apart like he was a fine meal ready to be dug into. The wolf’s teeth seemed far sharper than before, like a spread of dangerous knives and pricks.

Galo’s mind was in a state of disarray, like a kettle that had forgotten how to boil. When he felt claws begin to feel his legs, all he could do was kick as much as he could and flail his arms wildly.

“Please stop! I’m not tasty! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” His tears were fresh once more and his words came out as sobs, panic spilling from his voice with it. The wolf above him tutted and easily swatted Galo’s arms and legs away, reaching past them to grip Galo’s face in a vice like grip, squeezing Galo’s cheeks together so hard he cried harder but couldn’t speak. Galo’s eyes were blurred with tears, making them appear bluer and larger than before, like two shining gems waiting to be plucked. He stared up at the unperturbed predator above him and clung to the arm gripping him, pleading a thousand words in his gaze to the cold purple staring back down at him. The wolf leaned forward until he came to Galo’s twitching ears. He whispered against them; Galo able to feel the gentle vibrations of his voice against his fur.

“Food doesn’t talk.” The wolf bit into Galo’s delicate ear.

Galo tried to cry out in pain but he was muffled by the hold on his jaw and could only let out a pathetic whine of pain as his struggles resumed once more. He tried clawing at the wolf’s hand and chest to no avail, as Galo was no wolf and had no substantial claws. His legs were mostly useless as the wolf was far between them, making it impossible to properly kick him. Still, Galo resisted as he felt what must have been the wolf chewing on his ear. He tried pulling at the blonde hair next to him and finally felt some relief as the wolf pulled away and let himself be pulled up. His grin was stained red with Galo’s blood and the hunger in his eyes had only grown in intensity, a fire burning in them fiercely. Galo desperately tugged at the blonde locks in his hand, trying to return the pain he had been given but the wolf barely seemed to notice. With the swiftness befitting of his status as the top predator of the forest, the wolf dove back down, this time loosening his grip on Galo’s cheek so he could force his tongue inside.

Galo’s mouth was instantly filled the taste of metal and his own meat as he tried pushing the wolf out with his own tongue, unable to move his head away from the intrusive kiss.

It didn’t feel right to call it a kiss, it was metallic and held none of the warmth he’d seen radiating from it when his parents did it. It was deeper, headier, and more feral. Perhaps the wolf intended to bite his tongue right from his mouth.

Determined to save his tongue, Galo made the first move and bit at the mouth intruding upon him. He managed to nick the wolf’s lip, but it only served to add to the blood filling his mouth and he quickly regretted it. Thankfully the wolf finally pulled away. His purple eyes seemed darker, the pupils covering up most of his beautiful iris. He watched the panting the bunny beneath him trying not to swallow the fluids forced upon him. The wolf licked his lips with his long tongue, taking great care to focus on the still bleeding cut on his lip from the fierce little bunny.

One of the wolf’s claws caressed Galo’s chin in mock softness, wiping the spilled blood into the porcelain skin. The other hand made its way to his chest and tore the buttons apart, opening Galo’s unblemished skin to the cold air of the forest. He shivered from the breeze and the predatory look the blonde above him was giving him. His ears flattened to his head again and his legs quivered at the wolf’s side as he felt the wolf trace his heart with his claw. 

This was it. The wolf had had his taste and now he would have his meal. Galo began to cry as a thousand different pleas rose to his lips, but only one managed to escape his limbs in a trembling whisper.

“I-I’m not tasty…”

A devilish smile spread across the wolf’s bloodied lips, pulling his canines into full view, looking all the whiter against the red.

“Little bunny, you are _delicious._ ”

Galo shook like a leaf in the wind and braced for the worst. Instead, he felt his shorts being forced off. Confusion swelled up and rapidly came head to head with his fear.

“What are you-?” he felt his lower region also exposed to the bite of the chilly air and he couldn’t repress a gasp. His muddled mind relied on what it knew, and he tried to cover his privates with his hands, trying conserve some layer of modesty despite the situation.

A mocking chuckle slipped from the wolf as he easily gathered Galo’s two tiny wrists in his hand and pinned them above his head. Galo instinctively wanted to close his legs without the protection of his hands but because of the person in the way, he only ended up tightening his grip on the wolf’s hips. The movement seem to spur him on, and the wolf spread his knees apart further.

Galo whined as he felt this position was wrong. This was not how predators usually ate their unfortunate prey.

He was starting to think this wolf eating him was the least of his worries, and he did not like that thought one bit. He wanted to object, but his mind was jumbled from fear and all that came out were gasps and weak sounds of protest.

The wolf’s other free hand gently stroked Galo’s thigh, making its way towards Galo’s exposed supple flesh, primed and bent up slightly because of the wolf’s knees propping his legs up. His claws were feather light as they stroked Galo’s small dick, eliciting a confused moan from the bunny beneath him. He knew what this place was for and he was starting to piece together what was happening, even if the motivation was lost on the bunny.

Before he could verbalize his objections, the wolf was already moving to the tight pink bud underneath his member. He traced it lightly, purposefully with the tip of his nail, so the feeling was more precise. Galo mewled at the strange feeling and the excitement that was beginning to bubble in his gut from the moment the wolf touched him down there. The wolf continued making slow circles around the muscle like he was coaxing it and Galo wiggled lightly, trying to resist the urge to arch his back.

“Stop!” Galo finally managed to get out before his next words were once more jumbled as the wolf leaned over him and licked from his abdomen to one of his pricked nipples. A warm tongue caressed his sensitive nipple as a finger pushed in. Galo gave a choked sound of pleasure and surprise. His body tried to tense against the intrusion but the tongue caressing his nipple and embracing it with his lips were persuasive and the finger pushed further in until it was embedded. Despite the wolf’s careful ministrations, more fear grasped Galo’s heart as he worried about the sharp object now in him and the canines lightly picking at his nipple so that warmth was sent flowing to his groin. Galo groaned and restrained against the hand still holding him down.

The wolf above him growled lowly around his nipple, sending pleasant sensations down his spine as he felt it against his skin. He nipped lightly at his delicate bud and forced another tantalized gasp from the young bunny, curling his claw carefully inside him. Galo couldn’t help but look down at himself. A purple pair of eyes watched him greedily as a mouth full of canines sucked on his bud, as a finger massaged his muscles from inside. The tears that fell down Galo’s blushing cheeks this time seemed more from a combination of fear, humiliation and unwelcome pleasure.

“Stop…You… You’re not supposed to t-touch there.” Galo’s said, though his protests lacked any bite as his voice raised a pitch when the wolf bit down on his nipple. The wolf moved to Galo’s neck and began sucking and biting at the delicate flesh there, but Galo could feel the smirk against his skin. He would drive his finger in and out of Galo’s tight hole, curling and massaging delicately a spot within Galo that left him shivering and hanging his tongue out. He was so worried about the wolf’s sharp claws in him Galo tried his best to repress his squirms, terrified of tearing himself up from the inside.

Before long, the wolf had expertly fit three of fingers into Galo’s tight hole and had left a quietly sobbing Galo littered in red bite marks like he was a painted canvas. Galo’s natural slick had helped the process, filling the air with lewd wet sounds of his body preparing to be bred.

Finally, the fingers pulled out with a wet squelch, thankfully with no rips following it. Galo let out a sigh, one even he did not know if wholly out of relief or disappointment. His relief was quickly replaced with panic as saw the wolf pull his own member from his pants. Galo felt his mind begin to malfunction once more.

“That’s not… its too big! You can’t be thinking – you’re not supposed to!” Galo’s panicked thoughts leaked out in a fumbling voice as he tried to squirm away from the imposing member.

“Oh a bunny like you is certainly made to take this, don’t worry.” The wolf snorted derisively as he lined himself up.

“B-But its too big…” Galo tried to reason between frightened breaths.

“All the better to breed you with.” The wolf plunged into Galo’s tight hole, plucking him with a groan of satisfaction. His own pleasure was met with Galo’s cry of pain from the stretch and dryness. Even with the quick preparation and natural bunny slick, he still felt unprepared and his muscles burned painfully at the intrusion, trying to press the wolf out. The wolf bent forward and moaned in a deep voice, seeming to enjoy the way Galo muscles pressed on him from all sides. He was wet, tight and seemed made for him. He could feel his cock shaping Galo’s insides like his was marking him even from the inside. He was his even here.

Despite Galo’s protests for him to stop, the wolf began to move, setting a brutal pace that used Galo like he was a toy. He thrust in and out of him, teasing Galo by removing himself almost entirely before slamming back in.

“God you take me so well, little red. You taste so good.” The wolf said between pants and despite Galo’s delirium, something in him fluttered at the praise. It helped send some life back to his own member.

Even Galo was unable to resist the drag of the cock inside of him, and soon the lewd sounds of skin slapping skin and the wolf grunting was joined by the mewls of the young bunny. Little words spilled from his mouth with no rhyme or reason, any sense broken down by the dick thrusting into him so deeply. The wolf let go of the tiny hands he was pinning down and instead gripped the small hips so he could drive himself in harder. The wolf was able to go deeper now and it tore a strangled moan from the little lips of the bunny. His grip was bruising but Galo found himself unable to care as this new angle was hitting the place in him that made him bustle with stars. His skin tingled from his head to his curling toes and his spine arched instinctively. He needed more of it.

“Mister wolf…” unsure how to get his thoughts across eloquently, Galo instead just feebly begged between moans and clutched at the body above him. The wolf’s panting hitched, and his pace sped up and got more erratic, which suited Galo just fine as he was pounding that special places that sent stars to his stomach. He began to meet the cock fucking into him as he begged the wolf for more, his legs unconsciously wrapping around him.

“Please- ah- please,” tiny words spilled from his kiss swollen lips in the gaps between the thrusts. “Need it. Mister wolf feels so-good-! Feel so full,”

If Galo’s eyes hadn’t been closed, he would have seen the ferocious look of lust from the face of the predator devouring him. His adversary was coming apart at the seams just as much as he was. His pupils were so blown they were practically black with lust.

The wolf leaned down, one hand gripping Galo’s hip, the other his leg, and bit down hard against Galo’s neck. The pain shook Galo from his pleasure filled stupor as he yelped in pain, the pain so severe it reminded him of when the wolf bit his ear – he was sure he had bitten some skin away with how bad it hurt. His muscles contracted around the hot member inside of him as it hit that special place again and Galo came with a mewl strangled between lust and pain. In succession, as he felt the wolf’s cock drive as deep as it could, he felt hot spurts of his seed explode inside of him, filling him up. A hot burning sensation filled him up so much he felt some of it seemingly leak out while the wolf’s cock was still buried in him. A deep part of him felt strangely satisfied, and his insides instinctively contracted, milking the cock inside of him of every drop of hot seed. His legs locked around the wolf’s hips for a few moments, almost trying to force him in further, though Galo was unaware of his own actions. Anything to lose himself in that cloudy space of pleasure, even if it meant letting his base instincts try to mate with the predator above him.

He felt for sure he must be round with the predators cum. The wolf came with a deep and possessive growl, keeping himself buried in place. He revelled in the feeling of filling the little bunny up and only pulled away when he was sure he was finished. The blood on his face was fresh once more as he smirked devilishly down at the crumpled mess between him.

“Even your body knows what to do when faced with a predator...” There was a trace of mockery in the wolf’s voice as he ran his hand gently over the bunny’s abdomen.

Galo’s pale skin was covered in marks from the wolf, his face was flushed with embarrassment and tears, his ear leaking blood into his hair, and he himself split upon the wolf’s impressively sized cock, little bits of his cum leaking out. The most satisfying part however was the bite mark on his neck, it was as deep as the one on his twitching ears and would scar no matter the remedy put on it. He gave a satisfied sigh at his work.

“Present like a whore ready to be bred.” He finished.

Galo quietly hiccupped from below him, his eyes fluttered closed as he came down from the emotional high to an unstable mind. Before he could open them, he felt the wolf at his ear again.

“Thanks for the meal little red.” He whispered. As Galo warily opened his eyes, he hissed as he felt the wolf pull out of him. He wiped the cum left on his dick on Galo’s thigh like he was dirty rag. The wolf gave a smug smirk as Galo watched as he pulled his clothes back into place. He paid him no mind and made no attempts to help Galo. Instead, he fixed himself and then grabbed the apple he’d long since abandoned and continued eating it as he walked off into the dark woods. The shadows quickly devoured the sight and sound of him as if it was welcoming a part of it back into its folds.

Galo was left a naked mess in the clearing, still unable to stop his hiccupping between his silent sobs. Slowly, as his mind pieced what was left of it back together, and Galo picked himself up. He shakily grabbed his knife from his shirt and hood so he could sit up again. He pulled the cloak tight around himself as if that could hide the evidence of what was done to him – what was still leaking out of him. A kind of numbness spread over the little bunny as his survival instincts took on autopilot, letting him put his shorts back on stumble to his feet. It was a miracle the teen was able to stand up let alone make it back up the grassy steep incline, but he did and soon he was back on the path. The path he never should have strayed from, and now felt like a delicate glass between him and danger that had been permanently broken. He’d never feel safe on this path knowing what lurked just beyond the edges.

Galo didn’t bother going to his grandmas that day and hobbled back home in a teary trance, trying to ignore the sensation of the wolf’s seed dripping down his thigh.

When he emerged from the forest, he still did not feel safe, it was if something or _someone_ was hanging off his very bones now, watching his every step. The evidence of it all was not going to be washed away, he felt. His fear was cemented when he saw his mother’s welcoming smile melt off her face when she saw the state her son was in.

The porcelain bowl full of perfect red apples she had been holding shattered as it hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, that ends this story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it :) Leave a comment and kudos if you did, I will love you forever, I run on validation hahaha  
> Apologies if I missed any spelling errors, I tried editing it but I always seem to miss some.  
> If you enjoy any of my work, come chill with me on twitter where I hyperfixiate on my favourite boi wives and talk about the horny plot ideas I don't have the time to write @bagel_honey !! also if you're a fan of my fish bowl series, feel free to come on twitter and scream at me {politey} for an update! x)


End file.
